brickipediagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Moon
Blood Moon is a game created and hosted by CzechMate and Cligra. It is primarily based on the new Monster Fighters theme, although it features a partially unique story, and other characters both from old themes, and completely new. Story The evil Lord Vampire and his consort are attempting to find the mystical Six Moon Stones, which they can use to cast the world in permanent darkness, meaning all their evil minions (which include zombies, dinosaurs, and even an alien or two) can run free. It is up to a gang of intrepid heroes, led by famed adventurer Jake Raines, to stop them. Characters Hosts ---- * Lord Vampyre-Played by CzechMate: Johan "Lord" Vampyre, mostly known as Lord Vampyre is a powerful undead warlord, who is attempting to collect the six mystical Moon Stones, and cast the world into eternal darkness. This will allow his undead legions (who have sensitive skin, and therefore don't like going out in the day) to roam free, and for the Vampyre himself to take over the world. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **''Host: He can not attack or be attacked, but simply hosts the game.'' ---- * Vampire Bride-Played by Cligra: Doris, the Lord Vampyre's long-suffering wife, is always there for him, and generally manages to put a stop to the most outrageous of his schemes. She was once a queen of a distant country, but eventually tired of that, and went adventuring. She met the Lord Vampyre several hundred years ago in Romania, and it was love at first bite. **''Host: She can not attack or be attacked, but simply hosts the game.'' ---- Players Humans ---- *'Agent Chase' Played by Rickybobbby1003 - A top member of a secret organization dedicated to fighting evil, Chase was the only survivor of a strategic assault against his organization by Lord Vampyre's monsters. Escaping from his burning command centre by utilizing a convenient ejector seat, he got severely mauled by a Manbat. He joined up with the Monster Fighters shortly thereafter. **''Secret identity: After being defeated once, Agent Chase will return to full health, but will be doubly vulnerable to all attacks.'' **''Heroic: If any ally would be killed in any fight, there is a 75% chance that Chase will take the damage for them.'' ---- * Ann Lee- Played by NightblazeSaber - A crazy young farmer, Ann was very confused when she found her cows missing, and the Alien Cyborg's laser gun, lying nearby. She called up 1300-Mon-Sta for a free quote to see if she could fix here barn. The inspector who arrived was, in fact, Dr. Rodney in disguise. She got signed up by Jake Raines a week after, and is out on a deadly mission to avenge her cows. ** Weapons expert: Anne Lee starts the game with a Crossbow (see equipment section), and can upgrade to any other weapon for only three studs per equipment level. ** Specialized: Anne Lee can only pilot the Mini-Copter (see the equipment section). ---- *'Brains' Played by ToaMatau2004 - Norman Lighting, now commonly referred to by his nickname Brains, was one of the primary sponsors behind both the Atlantis and Power Miners expeditions. After traumatic experiences underwater with Samantha Rhodes, he became extremely interested in the supernatural, and formed a small monster-fighting group of his own. Shortly thereafter, he teamed up with Jake Raines. **''Intelligent: Has two special abilities instead of one, bu since this one doesn't do anything, it's a but useless.'' **''Intelligent: Brains can join any fight going on, and assist in it. He will lose as many health points as his ally does if they lose.'' **''Intelligent: There is a 50% chance that Brains will see how bad the odds are in any given battle, and flee the fight, taking one point of damage.'' ---- *'Bubba Blaster' Played by Kenn2ens -Bubba Blaster, one of the world-famous Backyard Blasters, a crack racing team. After being beat in a foot race by a zombie, Bubba swore revenge, and joined the Monster Fighters. **''Hardcore: Bubba deals out double damage, and has 11 life points.'' **''Stoopid: Bubba is, honestly, a bit dim. Against any enemy he "can't understand", he only has a 1/4 chance of winning. (the monsters in question are Ghosts, Dark Monster, Headless Horseman, Alien Cyborg, and The Blob)'' ---- * Dr. Rodney-Played by . A dashing and almost peerless fencer, Dr. Rodney Rathbone lost a leg when his home town of Annonaville was attacked by a large host of aliens. Teaming up with the newly formed "Alien Dense Unit", Dr. Rodney brought about the downfall of the alien battle fleet, and single-handedly killed the alien commander. Dr. Rodney was on the trail of the last known surviving alien when he encountered Jake Raines and his gang, and joined up with them. **''Professional Swordsman: 4/6 chance of winning against an enemy that does not have an ability giving them increased defensive skills.'' **''Overconfident: Enemies have the equivalent of one extra health point when in combat with him.'' ---- * Frank Rock Played by Legoboy9373 -Frank Rock was a former daredevil, performing such death-defying stunts as sledding backwards down a large portion of Mount Everest, walking across the African Savannah on stilts, and free falling while on fire off the Golden Gate Bridge (although that last one wasn't strictly speaking intentional). After a disastrously short career as a stuntman on James Bond movies, Frank helped defend the earth as a pilot in the Alien Defense Unit. After the alien hordes has been defeated, Frank, looking for more thrills, joined up with Rodney Rathbone, and, through him, with the Monster Fighters. **''Vehicle Expert: Frank starts out with the Swamp Boat vehicle (see the equipment section), and can upgrade to any other at the cost of only five studs per equipment level.'' **''Cannot Multitask: Is incapable of using any weapons.'' ---- * Helena Skvalling Played by Lego Leader -Jake Raines's old friend/rival, Helena assisted him on many adventures, although she is a worthy adventurer in her own right. She was tricked by the Lord Vampyre into assembling a team to find the first moonstone and deliver it to him. Once completed this mission, the treacherous vampire killed the rest of her party, and Helena barely escaped with her life. The first thing she did upon returning to civilization was to contact Jake Raines, and to start to put together a force to stop the Lord Vampyre and his monsters... **''Linguist: Helena can speak the Monster's languages, and can reason with them, allowing her to avoid one attack per day.'' **''Gender stereotypes: As a woman in what is commonly seen as a man's world, Helena's friends often relegate her to the background while they fight, giving her a -1 bonus on all roles in battle.'' ---- * Jack McHammer Played by Power Jim. - Jack "McHammer" Jones, was working as a lumberjack in Canada, when a large portion of his forest home was destroyed by mysterious humanoid sea-creatures, pursued by Divers Brains and Sam Rhodes, sole survivors of a diving trip to Atlantis. He, teamed up with Sam and Brains, managed to destroy the last of the creatures, and joined up to form their own monster-fighting team. Later on, they joined up with Jake Raines to combat the Lord Vampyre. **''Construction worker: Jack always carries his hammer with him. It is the equivalent of a regular hammer; see the Equipment section.'' **''Non Tech-Savvy: Jack cannot pilot any vehicle, or use any weapon that fires projectiles.'' ---- * Jake Raines Played by Munchman14 - Ace adventurer and mummy-splatter Jake Raines was the very first person Helena Skvalling turned to after the Lord Vampyre betrayed her. He is most famous for his exploits fighting various mummy-kings in Egypt, but is also a treasure hunter, scuba-diver, ace skiver, power miner, and three time snowman-building contest winner. After being contacted by Helena, Jake sent out a call to all the notable adventurers of the world, to form the monster Fighters. **''Action Hero: Jake does double damage to enemies, can choose to avoid any given attack per day, and has 11 health points, as oppose to the normal 10.'' **''Egotistic: Jake can only attack monsters that he deems to be more powerful then others, unless there are no others left. (monsters of choice: Werewolf, Minotaur, Headless Horseman, Mummy King, Alien Cyborg)'' ---- * Josh Thunder Played by Darth henry - Great grandson of the world-famous Johnny Thunder and Pippin Reed, Josh has a lot to live up to, as three generations of his family have been adventurers, of varying degrees of fame. However, Josh just likes sitting at home with his dog, and playing video games, and drinking excessive amounts of coffee. Due to his parentage, he was one of the first people contacted by Jake Raines to join the Monster Fighters, and, although he tried to refuse, was eventually talked into it. **''Caffeinated: Can attack four times per day.'' **''Scaredey-cat: Josh has a 2/6 chance of running away and losing two health when attacked.'' ---- * Max Played by IMCR8Z -Former host of the popular LEGO Club Magazine, Max was forced to flee for his life when his home publication was attacked by the Voodoo Doctor's zombie hordes. He then sought out Jake Raines, and begged to join his monster-fighting team. Always happy to have another celebrity in his gang, Raines agreed readily. ** Famous: There is a 50% chance that any sentient monster that fights Max will be overawed by being in the presence of a celebrity, allowing Max to defeat them. ** Unused to Violence: Max is unable to use any weapons. ---- *'Quinton Steele' Played by Dataman1- Major Quinton Steele, a decorated soldier, finally met his match in India about thirty years ago, where he encountered a werewolf. The Major barely escaped with his life, and was hideously maimed. Since that time, he has obsessively sought out and killed werewolves anywhere he can find them, and was only too happy to join the Monster Fighters. **''Trained Soldier: The major gains +1 on all rolls in battle.'' **''Scarred for Life: The Major's encounter with a Werewolf has left him mentally and physically scarred, meaning that he has seven health points, and a 30% chance per day of having a complete breakdown, and losing any fight he attempts.'' ---- * Rex Tyrone'Played by JackTDTS -Rex Tyrone was a famous (and illegal) big-game hunter/poacher, before he turned his talents to hunting bigger game: Dinosaurs. He has such a high profile among the adventurers of the world, that he was one of the first people Jake Raines contacted in an attempt to create a monster-fighting force. **''Manley: Rex begins the game with his choice of any one piece of equipment. **''Racist, Sexist, Anti-Enviromentalist, Jingoistic Bigot: Rex holds everything that isn't a yellow-skinned male of 21 or over in disdain, and thus underestimates them. All enemies have a 4/6 chance of defeating him.'' ---- *'''Sam Rhodes-Samantha Rhodes, a famous scientist, was one of the prime planners behind the Atlantis expedition of 2010/'11. Unfortunately for her scientific career, she lost most of her credibility when all of the expedition, save for herself and the famed scientist Norman Lighting (more commonly known by his nickname "Brains"), were killed by mysterious Atlantis-dwellers. Surfacing in Canada, she and Brains met a Lumberjack named Jack Mchammer, and exterminated the remainder of the Atlantites. She was driven rather mad by her experiences and has still not fully recovered. she currently suffers from several mental conditions, but is fully capable of fighting monster with the rest of 'em. ** Schizophrenia: Sam can restore her hit points to a full bar once per day, but must lose two sanity. ** Insane: Sam is insane, and must lose two sanity every time she restores her health, or loses a fight. If she reaches zero sanity, she joins the enemy side, and loses her special ability. ---- * Sue Montana Played by Berrybrick - A member of the Jane Goodall Institute, pacifist, and paleontologist, it was Sue who convinced her friend Josh Thunder that lethal force was completely unnecessary and counterproductive in the defense of his home town from ravaging dinosaurs. When he was contacted by Jake Raines, Sue insisted on coming with him and joining the Monster Fighters. **''Tranquilizer darts: Sue can use this ability to knock out an enemy, negating an attack in battle.'' **''Compassion: Sue can never bring herself to kill another creature, unless they are the sole remaining enemy.'' ---- Monsters ---- *'Ghost' Played by CheVlaya - The spirit of the long-deceased intergalactic villain Gorm, the ghost has been haunting places around the world for about ten years now. He has haunted hotels, where he spooked non-paying guests, other hotels, where he spooked paying guests, and still more hotels, where he spooked everyone else (he likes haunting hotels). The Lord Vampyre, looking for a ghost to assists in his army, eventually stumbled upon this one. It took a lot of compensation (people in hotels to spook) for the ghost to agree to Vampyre's offer, but now he works as a loyal lieutenant in his army. **''Intangible: Requires a full six to be hit.'' **''Intangible: Requires a full six to hit anything.'' ---- *'Frankenstein' Played by Omega X.23 - Philip Von Frankenstein, great-great-great-great grandson of the famous Viktor Frankenstein, became obsessed with recreating his predecessor's famous experiment. He was completely successful, and, after suffering severe head trauma at the hands of his enraged creation, was quickly recruited by the Lord Vampyre to join in his grand plan. **''Intelligent: The Scientist does not have to enter a battle unless he wishes to (unless he is the only villain left alive).'' **''Weak: Only has five health points.'' ---- *'Swamp Monster'- A long said myth, he is often mistaken for sea weed, but is much more dangerous. Known for eating pets and anyone who goes near. He was found by Frank Rock after eating his dog. Frank Rock is still to avenge the death of his dog. He met Lord Vampyre when his bat found himself in The Swamp Monster's mouth. His big eyes may frighten, but he is a dedicated monster. He does often do Human like things like reading the newspaper or having coffee. **''Slimy: Enemy's special abilities will not affect the Swamp Monster.'' **''Thin-Skinned: Will take double-damage from anyone with a weapon. If the enemy's special ability would double damage against him normally, he takes quadruple damage.'' ---- *'Werewolf' Played by ThatInZaneGuy-The Werewolf was once a harmless citizen of LEGO City known as Bob, but was bitten by a Werewolf in control of the Lord Vampyre. As all the Lord Vampyre's other Werewolves are dead at the hands of the obsessed Major Quinton Steele, this Werewolf is now quite valuable to the Lord Vampyre, as he is one of the last of his race. **''Infectious bite: If the Werewolf kills any character on the opposing side, they will return to life as a lesser werewolf (five health, no special powers, and still suffering from all allergies), and fight on the side of Darkness.'' **''Allergies: The Werewolf will take triple damage from any silver weapons, anything blessed, or anything rubbed with mistletoe.'' ---- *'Zombie Groom' Played by CM4S -Once a famed Mardi Gras performer, the Voodoo Doctor tuned to a life of zombified crime after his death in 1996. Several years later, he has control of the world's largest (and, oddly, only) zombie crime ring. Although in early 2010 his operation was decimated by the efforts of a small band of unlikely heroes (what else?), he was still one of the first monsters contacted by the Lord Vampyre while attempting to form his army of death. The doctor now works for Vampyre, supplying many undead minions to the cause. **''Zombies- The Zombie Groom commands an army of loyal zombie best men, each with one health. He can only be attacked after one is killed. A new zombie will spawn at the beginning of each day.'' **''Arms - His arms are prone to falling off in battle, giving him a 1/3 chance of winning without his zombie best men to back him up, and only 9 health points'' ---- *'The Cursed Mummy '-The mighty pharaoh Amset-Ra once ruled Egypt with an iron fist. Many thousands of years ago, he died, and, quite recently, returned to life as a mummy. As his first plan for world domination was thwarted by Jake Raines, the pharaoh faked his death, went into hiding, and plotted revenge. Shortly thereafter, Amset met up with the servants of the Lord Vampyre, and joined his army. Amset doesn't like taking commands, so it is quite likely he intends to betray Vampyre in the near future. **''Thick Bandages: The Mummy is impossible to hurt through normal means, but must be wounded with either blessed weapons, or special abilities.'' **''The Dust of Ages: The Mummy King can only attack once per day.'' ---- *'Manbat' Played by Jay The Blue Ninja -Hideous mutants created for combat purposes by OGEL Industries, the Manbats were stolen and trained into a vicious and ruthless strikeforce by the Lord Vampyre. They are primarily seen guarding Castle Ravenloft, but are occasionally spotted in the field. This particular Manbat is one of the most vicious of them all, and is responsible for Jack McHammer's fancy new prosthesis... **''Flying: Manbat can fly, so they can never be evaded.'' **''Nocturnal: Manbat can only attack once per day.'' ---- *'Renfield' Played by LSCStealthNinja -Renfield has been with the Lord Vampyre longer then anyone else, as he once worked as a chauffeur for him before he became a Vampire. Fearful of his servant revealing his past, Vampyre turned Renfield into a mindless (and, more importantly, loyal) zombie. Nowadays, Renfield still drives Vampyre's personal hearse, but has a habit of crashing it. **''Car: Can evade special powers once per day by driving off in his hearse'' **''Zombie: He is known to fall asleep in battle. 1/4 chance of winning any fight once he's used his power for the day.'' ---- * Alien Cyborg Played by TheBakonBitz -The Alien Cyborg was the second in command and chief strategist behind the alien invasion of 2011, a position that he now, after the defeat of his beloved commander, holds for Lord Vampyre. **''Ray gun: The Alien Cyborg still possesses a ray gun, which does double damage, and has an extra armour layer, increasing his health by one point'' **''Earthling germs: The Alien Cyborg is extremely vulnerable to human germs, meaning there is a 50% chance that he will lose one health each turn.'' ---- * Minotaur Played by NuffSaid1995 - Many thousands of years ago, Asterion the Minotaur lived happily in a maze Crete, devouring the occasional hapless sacrifice. He was, eventually, driven out of his happy home by the hero Theseus, and forced to roam the world, begging for scraps. Many thousands of years later, the now bitter and hate-filled Asterion was recruited by Lord Vampyre. **''Terrifying: There is a 60% chance that anyone attacking or attacked by the Minotaur will flee, taking one point of damage.'' **''Vicious: Fights are made of six rolls, not three.'' ---- * Hunchback Played by Jawa Man66 - The Lord Vampyre's loyal servant, the Hunchback used to work for the Mad Scientist, before his master was hired by Vampyre, and he saw the true glory of the undead. He now assists Vampyre in any way he can. **''Ugly: His ugliness blinds his opponents, giving him a 4/6 chance of winning.'' **''Weak Constitution: He cannot cope with special powers used against him, they make him lose one health, in addition to their normal effect.'' ---- * Dark Monster Played by Scratch5 - Once a rubbish man in Sydney, fell in a bin, and turned into the hideous Dark Monster. He roams the streets of Sydney begging for cheeseburgers, which are said to heal him. He is a dangerous man, and should be fed his least favourite food, cabbage to keep him away. **''Dark: His opponents cannot seem him, so he has a 3/4 chance of beating them.'' **''weakness'' He can't see himself, so he can only attack 1 time a day, due to his inability to see, and starts off with 8 lives ---- * Irradiated Skeleton Played by Thedaarkiteck - A former servant of Mallock the Malign who died after being brutally murdered by a knight. After lying dead for many thousands of years, he was reanimated by a nuclear bomb blast. After roaming the countryside, terrorising locals for many years, he found Lord Vampyre, who swore that he'd help him destroy any knights they happened to meet, in return for eternal servitude. . The skeleton has a sneaking suspicion he got the worse end of the deal, but serves nonetheless. ** Radioactive: Automatically does one point of damage to any one character per day. ** Brittle: A roll of five or six in combat against the skeleton will shatter a bone, doing double damage. ---- * The Blob Played by Skalidor23 -In July of 1957, a strange meteor fell to earth contained within was an alien being, that some imaginative person named "The Blob". The Blob consumed all it encountered, growing larger and larger. Eventually it was frozen, and shipped off the North Pole. However, global warming has recently reawakened the beast, and it is now free to make it's slimy way around the world again. **''Absorption: Instead of attacking, The Blob absorbs a character, doing them three points of damage, and immobilizing them for the rest of the day.'' **''Sluggish: The Blob can only attack once per day'' ---- * The Headless Horseman Played by 1999bug - Once, many hundreds of years ago, a Scottish soldier named Ewen, the horseman was decapitated in an ancient battle. Ever since then, he has roamed the earth, killing the odd person every now and again. However, he has,over the centuries, become quite annoyed at the fact that he can't walk about in sunlight without suffering extreme pain, and so jumped at the chance to join the Lord Vampyre's Army of Darkness. **''Head Collector: Is capable of attempting to harvest an enemy's head, has a 30% chance of success, but if it works, the result is an auto-kill.'' **''Blind: The Horseman has a 60% chance per battle of falling of his horse and taking two points of damage.'' ---- ---- Rules General: In this game, each team is attempting to completely exterminate the other. If the other team is completely destroyed, the opposing team wins. However, there is another way to win: If either team gains all of the six magical Moonstones, they can tilt the light level of the world in either direction, and can therefore win in that manner. Each player starts off with 10 lives. Fighting: Any player can challenge any opposing player to a duel. The duel will be determined by the rolling of a six-sided die: 1-3, the attacker wins, 4-6, the defender. The roll will be made three times, whichever side gets the majority is the victor. Some characters have abilities that can affect the odds of the fight, making it easier or harder. Weapons can also change the odds. Congratulations! You actually read the rules! as a reward, you can use the code "We didn't come here to fight monsters, we're not equipped for it. ", to gain one free item of ten studs or under in price. You're welcome! Shop and Buying Any player can buy items from the games shop, The Madness Emporium. To keep track of your studs, go to your userpage and put your character, their name and how many studs, for assistance, ask CzechMate or Cligra. Please say when you attack here if you have a special item if you want to use it, and who on. Please remember not to lie about how many studs you have, or severe actions may be taken. Have fun!